<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea &amp; Twee by LadyBlack3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816778">Tea &amp; Twee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3'>LadyBlack3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A picturesque place in Wyoming for a Christmas baby moon? Yes please. If only those paper chains wouldn't mean sticky fingers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea &amp; Twee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted as part of the Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020 by Hermione's Haven.</p><p>Pairing: Hermione/Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour <br/>Location: Jackson Hole, Wyoming <br/>Holiday Tradition Prompt: Decorating the Christmas Tree</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>December 2006</b>
</p><p>She breathed in the beautiful cold air, in awe of the sparkling white snow surrounding them. She had never been to the U.S before but Bill traveled extensively as a private curse breaker and decided to bring his family here for the Christmas period this year. A part of her would miss Molly’s eggnog and the crowded living room at the Burrow as the house heaved under the weight of all of the merry adults and their wild sprogs.</p><p>But this year was special, Hermione thought to herself as her hand smoothed over the small bump that was starting to show under her jumper. This would be a baby moon for her in many ways, as the healer said her pregnancy would be a difficult one due to the injuries she sustained in her youth, particularly the cruciatus. Between the wolf and the veela in her partners’ natures, she will be at home with her feet up as much as possible and couldn’t even be angry about it as it would allow her enough time to read and finish writing her dissertation anyway. It made this trip all the more precious.</p><p>When Bill first mentioned Wyoming, she wasn’t very sold. If she were to visit the U.S, she always thought of going to California, New York or New Orleans’ French Quarter. What would a place like Wyoming have to offer?</p><p>This.</p><p>The Jackson Hole was unlike any valley she knew from her time with her parents in the French Alps. There the slopes were high, walks rocky and hilly. This was something else entirely. A nearly completely flat valley embraced by lower slopes, almost like a beautiful chaise covered in a while blanket of snow lit up magically by the lights. She blamed the hormones on being a sentimental ninny but Merlin was it a beautiful sight. Bill got them a little cottage all to themselves, a proper family trip, just a little way up the hill to allow them the view of the valley beneath. She loved it.</p><p>Slender pale arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled as the gentle scent of citrus and verbena tickled her nose. “You didn’t take your jacket with you so I come to warm you up,” the words were spoken softly in her ear as a kiss landed on her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you,” she lifted one of her hands and pressed a kiss to the palm, a small intimate gesture just between the two of them. “How are they settling in?” she asked.</p><p>“I told them to unpack and take their time but they are having none of it. Victoire is running circles around her father and Dominique is still transfixed by the baubles,” Fleur chuckled fondly at the younger of their two little witches.</p><p>“Can’t blame her, they are beautiful. I don’t know how he arranged this but the owner has been far too kind,” she sighed contentedly. The cottage was heated with a gorgeous crackling fire, a live tree and box with local baubles were left out for them, along with a pack of paper and craft supplies for the children to make their own decorations. It was a muggle custom that was close to her heart and once she mentioned it to her partners, it became a part of their annual Christmas traditions.</p><p>“Bill mentioned it was a much deserved favour he called in with an old friend,” Fleur mused, her beautiful silvery blond locks pulled up into a hasty bun at the nape of her neck against the chilly breeze around them. “Come on, we better go in or there will be a riot,” she snickered at the squeal from the inside. </p><p>They stepped back into the cottage and snickered at the sight of Victoire, a veritable copy of Fleur with her veela genes, standing before Bill with her little hands on her hips in an imitation of her other mother. “Tea and twee!” she said vehemently.</p><p>Bill’s gaze raised to the heavens in a silent call for deliverance before he swooped down and pulled her up onto his hip. “Alright, alright. We can decorate the tree. But you will wait for your mums to come back before you touch scissors while I make the yummy tea. Are we clear, young lady?” he asked, his voice patient but clear.</p><p>Her responding beaming smile lit up the room and Bill positively melted.</p><p>“So whipped,” Hermione snorted quietly.</p><p>“Yup,” Fleur grinned proudly.</p><p>“I heard that!” Bill tossed them a pointed look over his shoulder but it was rendered ineffective a moment later when Victoire hung a small bauble on his ear. What was a man to do? He loved all four of his girls, so tea and ‘twee’ it was.</p><p>“I’ll decorate with Domi and you take Vic for paper chains?” Fleur suggested. </p><p>“Sounds good,” she agreed and took Victoire from Bill. “Come on, petite princess. Paper chains!” she grinned and settled them on the comfy sofa by the fire, surrendering the glue and keeping a hold of the scissors as they cut up stripes of paper and began glueing them together into a long chain to wrap around the tree and hang on the windows.</p><p>Dominique was absolutely transfixed by the glass baubles, all made of clear glass with small scenes inside them, like snow globes that you could hang on the tree. There were six in total, each themes with the beautiful nature and animals that travelled the planes of Jackson. But her absolutely favourite was the one with the little snowflakes, her happy squeals making all of the adults feel brighter despite the arduous hours of journey of international portkeys with two children.</p><p>“Okay, tea coming right up,” Bill appeared with a large pot of fruity tea with cinnamon, another of their Christmas traditions and handed out mugs and sip cups for the girls to use while they decorated.</p><p>“Mamami?” Victoire called from a spot underneath the window, her bottom lip quaking dangerously. It was what she called Hermione when she was distressed. It began as Mama Mimi but overtime it became one word that even Dominique was picking up. And it didn’t bode well when she called it with that soft wounded whine.</p><p>“What’s wrong, little love?” she walked over and spotted the problem. “Is the ladder too high? Come on, let me help you,” she picked her up atop the ladder which had steps too large of Victoire’s legs, and steadied her as the hung up the chains. “Is that better?” she asked.</p><p>Victoire beamed, hanging herself onto Hermione’s neck to be carried. “Can we go down on the sleigh, with daddy?” she asked with her large hopeful blues melting Hermione’s resolve.</p><p>“Not tonight. We’ll finish decorating the tree and then go to bed. Tomorrow though, we’ll pop down to town and we’ll go on a ride in the carriage,” she promised.</p><p>“Promise?” Victoire’s pout appeared in full force and who could say no to that?</p><p>“Promise,” she smiled encouragingly and set her down.</p><p>Their tea and ‘twee’ tradition took another hour or so before they began to settle the two vivacious girls down, Fleur offering to take the shift to give Hermione some rest while Bill tidied up.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” he asked as he finally sat down beside her, pulling her close into his chest.</p><p>“A bit tender today but I’ll be fine. I can’t wait to explore this place, it looks beautiful. Promise to take me around the Christmas market tomorrow?” she asked hopefully.</p><p>“Absolutely, I promise you’ll love Jackson. And this is already feeling a bit more like home at Christmas,” he smiled at the beautifully decorated tree and little paper snowflakes which they taped to the windows as well. “Fancy some hot chocolate?”</p><p>“Nope, I fancy a glass of wine but beggars can’t be choosers so bring on the hot chocolate,” she sighed.</p><p>“Coming right up,” he kissed her temple and headed for the kitchen.</p><p>She sighed and settled back, letting the fire warm up her toes. She couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas this year, in this beautiful place with her partners and the chaos of their children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>